How it happened
by AriesNoChuy
Summary: AAMRN Just and idea i got all of a sudden plz R


HELLO PEOPLE!!! WELL HERE I AM WITH THIS..... THING I CALL MY FIRST FIC. SO PLZ BE BRUTAL ABOUT IT; ALL KINDS OF REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED, BUT IN CASE OF FLAMES, PLZ EXPLAIN YOUR REASONS K?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat I do NOT own pokemon nor any of it's characters, come on I don't even own the song "Never be the same again" by Melanie C. So come on is there a reason to sue me???? There isn't right? So then LEAVE ME ALONE!!  
  
Ages. - Ash: 20 Misty: 21 Brock: 25  
  
HOW IT HAPPENED  
  
Today we join our heroes in one of the most important events in their lives; the ball held to honor the new Pokemon Grand Master "ASH KETCHUM"  
  
Orator: Ladies and Gentlemen; today we are reunited here to celebrate the crowning of one of the most powerful trainers ever, our new Master: Ash Ketchum. Who after defeating the Elite Four and the last Pokemon League Champion Gary Oak has become the new League Champion and Pokemon Master. But ok people enough presentations, here he is.  
  
As Ash arouse from his table where his closest friends and family were seated with him the crowd started hailing Ash. As this happened those seated with Ash started to chat about their travels and adventures with Ash, as well as some other things; amongst them were:  
  
Misty Waterflower: Ash's girlfriend and closest friend; Celurean Gym's leader & Water Pokemon Master Brock Slate (can't really remember his last name): Ash best friend, only second to Misty. He and Ash are actually more like brothers than friends; Pokemon Breeder. Delia Ketchum: Ash's mother. Pikachu: Ash's first & best pokemon. Professor Oak: Worlds most famous Pokemon researcher.  
  
Professor Oak: so Delia aren't you proud of that son of yours? I mean he did manage to defeat Gary, and to top that he did it by using only one of his pokemon! Misty: Yeah Mrs. K. you should be! You know I'm only his girlfriend and I'm so proud of him I could just... (Misty trailed off as Brock interrupted her) Brock: ONLY his girlfriend? Geeze. Misty you really CAN'T wait to get married can ya? (Brock said in a mocking tone) at this Misty turned as red as blood and her good old mallet appeared from no where only to disappear just as swiftly as it appeared after beating Brock over the head. Misty: Brock!!!! Only 'cuz you can't get a girlfriend you don't have to bother those who DID! Brock: OUCH!!! {Thinking: Geeze! Just like old times, only it used to be ASH the one to get the mallet) Delia: Is that true? Misty? Are you and Ashy getting married? Misty: Mrs. K!! of course NOT! (Misty replied while blushing even redder when all of a sudden Ash, who reached the Podium was starting his speech. Ash cleared his throat which was suddenly dry as a dessert because of the nervousness he was. Ash: Hello people. Well first of all I want to thank you all for this party, I'm very proud and honored to be here, and specially to be the one who is the reason of this wonderful party. But I as well want to clarify that I'm not the only one to get the credit out of this, for if it is true that this achievement is in part my FAULT it is NOT only mine. If I'm here now it is because of not only my ability as a trainer, but as well as for all the support I received from my family and friends, specially Brock and most definitely my girlfriend Misty(at their mention both of them stood up while the crowd hailed and applauded for them), who were there for me all the way, through thick and thin, they even risked their own lives more than one just to help me get through one of those many adventures we passed together; and, of course, it is thanks to all my pokemon who always did their best in every single battle we faced, without them I wouldn't have gotten anywhere, nor I have met all of my friends, Heck without them I wouldn't even be alive right now!, well thanks for everything guys, you know this title and trophy here belongs to you as much as it does to me! And for you all here thanks for coming and please enjoy your selves tonight. After saying this Ash left the podium and went to his table. As he was sitting besides Misty, suddenly all the lights went off and three voices sounded throughout the entire room. ???: Ok people. This is Team Rocket, surrender now and deliver all your pokemon or else... they trailed off and all the lights went back on, and right there at the podium were none others than Jessie, James and Meowth. At this all Hell got lose and the crowd started screaming and running all around the place, well almost everybody did, all except those at a certain table, who were laughing their heads off. Ash/Misty: HAHAHA, that was a good one guys!!! While they were at this Brock was already crying for so much laugh, while Delia & Prof. Oak were wearing dumbfounded expressions on their faces. After noticing this the crowd calmed themselves and got back to their seats, but not before demanding and explanation from the "pokemon thieves" After seeing the confusion that the caused the three "thieves" face faulted while thinking "Damn how come we never managed to cause such an effect when we did it for real?" After explaining that they were just joking and doing it for old time's sake (since they no longer were part of team rocket), they took a seat at their designated table, which was actually empty this whole time and NOBODY noticed the label on it that read: RESERVED FOR JESSIE, JAMES, & MEOWTH. The dance FINALLY started. At this Prof. Oak asked Delia to dance, and she accepted gladly. While Ash & Misty were already heading for the dance floor and Brock, well, he was asking every girl he met, without any luck. After a couple of songs the lights were out again, all except for a couple of them which were pointing straight to Ash & Misty, and the famous singer Melanie C got to the podium and started: this is a song dedicated to Misty Waterflower from her boyfriend Master Ash Ketchum, hope you like it! Misty: What?! Not only did you dedicate the song to me but you got Melanie C to sing it?? Ash: Hehehe (he laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head), well dear you should know I would do ANYTHING for you. At this statement Misty blushed but gave Ash a light kiss on the lips. And the song went on while the couple danced through it.  
Come on. Ooh, yeah.  
  
Never be the same again.  
  
I call you up whenever things go wrong.  
  
You're always there. You are my shoulder to cry on.  
  
I can't believe it took me quite so long.  
Ash: and GOD did it took us long.  
To take the forbidden step.  
  
Is this something that I might regret?  
  
Misty: yeah, can you believe it all those years fighting and arguing just because of our stupid fears to accept and express our feeling towards each  
other.  
  
(Come on, come on)  
  
Nothing ventured nothing gained.  
  
(You are the one)  
  
A lonely heart that can't be tamed.  
  
(Come on, come on)  
  
I'm hoping that you feel the same.  
  
This is something that I can't forget.  
  
I thought that we would just be friends. Ash: you know Misty there was a time in which I did thought we would never  
be more than just best friends  
  
Things will never be the same again.  
  
It's just the beginning it's not the end.  
  
Things will never be the same again.  
  
It's not a secret anymore.  
  
Now we've opened up the door.  
  
Starting tonight and from now on.  
  
We'll never, never be the same again.  
  
Never be the same again.  
  
Now I know that we were close before. Misty: And hell were we close, we never left each other for what 6 years?  
  
I'm glad I realized I need you so much more.  
  
And I don't care what everyone will say.  
  
It's about you and me.  
  
And we'll never be the same again.  
  
I thought that we would just be friends (oh yeah).  
  
Things will never be the same again. (Never be the same again)  
  
It's just the beginning it's not the end. (We've only just begun)  
  
Things will never be the same again.  
  
It's not a secret anymore.  
  
Now we've opened up the door. (Opened up the door)  
  
Starting tonight and from now on.  
  
We'll never, never be the same again.  
  
Never be the same again.  
  
Nite and day.  
  
Black beach sand to red clay.  
  
The US to UK, NYC to LA.  
  
From sidewalks to highways.  
  
See it'll never be the same again.  
  
What I'm sayin'  
  
My mind frame never changed 'til you came rearranged.  
  
But sometimes it seems completely forbidden.  
  
To discover those feelings that we kept so well hidden.  
  
Where there's no competition.  
  
And you render my condition.  
  
Though improbable it's not impossible.  
  
For a love that could be unstoppable.  
  
But wait.  
  
A fine line's between fate and destiny.  
  
Do you believe in the things that were just meant to be?  
Ash: Yes I do, come on Misty lets face it.  
  
When you tell me the stories of your quest for me.  
  
Misty: Face what Ash? (Misty said while resting her head on Ash's shoulder)  
  
Picturesque is the picture you paint effortlessly.  
  
Ash: That it wasn't a coincidence that we met when and how we did.  
  
And as our energies mix and begin to multiply.  
  
Everyday situations, they start to simplify.  
  
Misty: (with a dreamy look on her face) ohh Ash (and she leaned in for  
another sweet kiss)  
  
So things will never be the same between you and I.  
  
We intertwined our life forces and now we're unified.  
  
And they kept on dancing holding each other really tight as if to never let  
go. thought that we would just be friends.  
  
Things will never be the same again.  
  
It's just the beginning it's not the end.  
  
Things will never be the same again.  
  
It's not a secret anymore.  
  
Now we've opened up the door.  
  
Starting tonight and from now on.  
  
We'll never, never be the same again.  
  
(Come on, come on)  
  
Things will never be the same again.  
  
(You are the one)  
  
Never be the same again.  
  
It's not a secret anymore.  
  
We'll never be the same again.  
  
It's not a secret anymore.  
  
We'll never be the same again.  
  
Never be the same again.  
  
Never be the same again.  
  
Never be the same again.  
  
Never be the same again.  
  
As the song came to an end the lights went on again, and the crowd cheered and hailed the couple, while Delia was at the verge of crying for seeing her son in such a lovely situation with his beloved girl. After they stopped dancing, instead of retreating to their table, Ash pulled Misty up to the podium where he took the mike and asked for the lights to be lowered until the room stood only in a dim light.  
  
Suddenly Ash kneeled in front of Misty and took out a little box from the inner pocket of his tux's coat. At this Misty automatically began cold sweating and almost fainted, meanwhile, Delia seeing and understanding what her son was about to do couldn't resist and just fainted, but conveniently Prof. Oak caught her bridal style and took her to the balcony so she could get some fresh air (YEAH SURE!). When Brock saw this, he couldn't help being jealous for his friend, but still was happy for them, and in a mocking tone he yelled at Misty: TOLD YA!!! This passed unnoticed by the couple who were too deep in their own world to notice anything around them.  
  
Ash: Misty Waterflower, it has been a really long time now, since I've known that I love you, and that you are the one for me, although I didn't show it for a long time, I learnt from my mistakes and will never contain my feelings again. And so I'm proud to say that you're the BEST thing that has ever happened to me. And because of this I would like to know if you would honor me with the pleasure of being my wife. (man am I corny or what?) After hearing his little proposal speech Misty couldn't contain her tears anymore and so rivers of salty liquid ran through her happy face, she opened her mouth to answer but her voice refused to come out of her, after a couple minutes of uncertainty Misty was able to stutter an answer. Misty: A..A...Ash..... You (sob)'ve.. just... m....ma...made me...... (she trailed off as her voice got stuck at her throat once again, then all of a sudden she was able to speak) thehappiestwomanaliveYESASH!!!!OFCOURSEI'LLMARRYYOU! It took Ash a couple minutes to understand the sudden outburst Misty just had, but after managing to translate it he couldn't help grinning like an IDIOT while he slipped the golden sapphire covered ring on Misty's slender finger. After that, he slipped his hands around her waist and held her softly while leaning his face closer and closer to her. At this she closed her eyes and leaned in as well. When the space between them disappeared and their lips met Ash slid his tongue across Misty's lower lip begging her for entrance, thing to which she happily accepted and thrust her tongue against his; they stayed like this until the need of oxygen forced them to part, and then the crowd exploded in applauses and hailing for the couple, but all the couple could see or hear was each other. And the last thing that was heard from them that night was a simple unanimous I LOVE YOU.  
  
THE END  
  
Well guys what do you think??? I know I know I SUCK, but plz R&R and be BRUTAL about it (as I asked at the top) let's see if that way I get in my  
thick skull that I'm a reader not a writer. Well guys see ya later!!!  
  
Aries no Shion: ¡¡¡¡STARDUST REVOLUTION!!!! 


End file.
